


Drive

by rachellzeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Near Future, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellzeee/pseuds/rachellzeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kageyama and Oikawa go for a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Fast Cars by Tracy Chapman and thought of OiKage and wanted to write. This was the result.

He had lost. 

 _Stop it._ He thought to himself. Volleyball isn’t just about you and your strengths and weaknesses, rather, the six of you on the court.  _The stronger six wins…_ these words had never left him.   It was late at night on some day in August.   He had stopped noticing dates.  What he had not failed to notice was the uncomfortable humidity on this particular evening.   He felt the stagnant air had served as a gentle reminder that he, too, had become stagnant.  He was out on his second run of the day.  He had seemed to be running a lot lately.  Each time, he felt like he was going on a journey. 

Tobio Kageyama did not think himself a complex individual.  He loved volleyball and devoted himself to it entirely.  He felt he had never worked so hard on anything, which is why this particular loss in the national championship had weighed heavy on him.  He spent the days after the loss re-watching the videos of the match and lamenting over all the things he could have done differently.  It didn’t matter, the time was over.  All he could do was continue on into his second year.  He knew more matches lay before him, but why was that last one so particularly hard to get over? 

He slowed his run as he approached a park.  He stopped for a minute to observe the scenery before him.  Fireflies were illuminating the entrance.  He took note of the almost rhythmic way they flashed.  As a pair of the insects took flight into the sky, he wished he could fly away too.  He had lost track of how long he had been there, watching these seemingly insignificant bugs.  _It’s getting really late, I should start to head home._ He thought to himself, not really wanting to go home, rather just having nowhere else to go.  As he turned to depart, he noticed a parked car running with the lights on.  As he cautiously watched it, a figure emerged.

“Yoo-Hoo, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama visibly grimaced.  What was _he_ of all people doing here?  He felt like he didn’t have the energy tonight for a verbal confrontation with this person.

“Oikawa-san.  I was just heading home.” He said simply, trying to avoid any more probing conversation.  Oikawa was only engaging him to gloat and make fun of him, he was sure of it.  

“Let’s go, Tobio-chan.  I will give you a ride.” he noticed the gentle sincerity with which he spoke.   Oikawa was his senior, and if he was offering him a way home, it would be rude of him to decline, so he got into the vehicle, and Oikawa followed.

He met eyes with the driver.  Tooru Oikawa smiled gently and then looked forward.  For someone who was usually so cheerful, if not downright obnoxious, he had a very pensive look on his face. 

“What are you doing out here so late?” Oikawa asked simply

“What are _you_ doing out here so late?” was the only response Kageyama could muster.  Why was he being this way? Oikawa, for once, was actually being decent towards him.  He must have an ulterior motive.

“Now, now Tobio-chan.  It’s rude to answer a question with another question.” He said as the put the car into drive and pulled out into traffic.

“I don’t know.  I came out for a run.” He replied simply.  He studied Oikawa, trying to read him.  He noticed the way the streetlights illuminated his face in patterns as they drove.  Oikawa’s face gave nothing away, but Kageyama watched him quietly as certain features became illuminated at different points.  He became almost entranced by watching this.

“…What are you staring at?” Oikawa broke Kageyama out of his thoughts.  He didn’t say anything, but he could feel the heat in cheeks travel to the tips of his ears.  “Anyway, if you want to go home, you are going to have to direct me.”

“I don’t want to go home.” Kageyama said without thinking.  Why had he divulged that information? He was sure now that Oikawa would have some hurtful remark that he didn’t think he could bear to stand at this moment, but Oikawa was full of surprises tonight:

“…Alright then, let’s drive.” He replied to him.  He didn’t probe further into why Tobio didn’t want to go back home for the night, but he kept driving.  

Kageyama turned his gaze to the window and the view outside.  The car’s speed blurred once familiar scenery around him.  The lights and trees and buildings all sort of melted into each other.  _This must be what it feels like to be drunk_ he thought to himself.   The noise of the car against the road, Oikawa’s soft breathing, and the rapid beats of his heart created their own melody inside his head.  He closed his eyes, leaned against the door, and just listened.

 

\---

 

“TOBIO-CHAN, WAKE UP.”

Kageyama sat up quickly.  He wasn’t immediately sure where he was or what he was doing.  He looked to his right, and there was Oikawa, looking half-amused, half impatient.

“You know, if you were going to make me drive all night, you could have at least kept me company.” Oikawa huffed at him.  He then moved to get out of the vehicle.

Kageyama’s memory of the evening suddenly came flooding back in.  He got in the car with Oikawa to who knows where.  He blinked himself awake a few times, and then followed Oikawa. 

The sight in front of him was not what he expected.  Oikawa had driven them to Sendai City Gym.  Kageyama wasn’t sure how he felt about being here.  He apprehensively approached the entrance and stood in his tracks.  Oikawa followed quietly behind him.  “Do you know why I brought you here?”

Kageyama shrugged, as he stared intently at the building that held so much for him.

“Because this is where I got to hand you a major loss, remember?” Oikawa said simply.

Kageyama knew it was too good to be true.  Oikawa was who he was, and even if he was projecting a decent bravado some hours ago, he was still a truly obnoxious person who seemed to get never-ending enjoyment out of tormenting him.

“…and where I handed you one back.” Kageyama spat back at him, all the warm feelings from earlier dissipating.

“Exactly.” Oikawa shifted his position, and slipped and arm around Kageyama’s shoulder and brought his face in close enough where their foreheads were touching. 

Kageyama’s breath caught in his chest.  He looked right into Kageyama’s eyes when he said, “…there’s always another chance, Tobio.  When you want something, keep going, despite all temporary setbacks, there’s always another chance.”  Oikawa lingered here for a while, and Kageyama froze in his position.  He didn’t say anything, he tried not to move a muscle, because if he did, this moment could disappear as quickly as it come.  He looked into Oikawa’s eyes.  The darkness of their surrounding environment made his eyes appear darker than usual, almost as if they were hypnotizing him, putting him under a spell.  He wondered if Oikawa was at all aware of the double meaning those words held for him at this particular moment.

“Besides,” Oikawa shifted “…I cannot have you giving up and moping now…” he removed his arm from around Kageyama and stood back “…when you get back to my level, we are going to play again and settle our score.  Remember, one win one loss.”

 _Who was this person?_ Kageyama thought to himself.  This person who seemed to love to torture him in any way possible.  This person who refused to help him at all… this person who was suddenly standing with his back to him, walking back to his vehicle, the person who drove hours just to give him a small pep talk.  Kageyama followed slowly behind him, heading back to his car.  

The ride home was filled with small talk, mostly Oikawa going on and on about university, his new team, how he was determined to be a starter by the end of this year.  Kageyama listened to him, to every word he said.  Of course, there were jabs at his expense, but it felt somehow different right now.  It felt good-natured, as Oikawa was always smiling and laughing.  

As they pulled back into the all too familiar area that Kageyama knew so well, he was scared to admit that he was disappointed the evening was coming to an end. 

Oikawa parked his car outside of Tobio’s house and looked at him, “Well this is it, Tobio-chan!” he put his car in park and got out.  Kageyama reluctantly followed him.

“Oikawa-san,” He had to know “why did you do this? I thought you hated me…” This question had been plaguing him all night, and he couldn’t let it end without an answer.

Oikawa placed his index finger on his chin and looked thoughtful, “Hmm….” He started to move closer to Kageyama who felt like he was stiff as a board, standing completely straight.  Oikawa moved his hand to Kageyama’s hair and ruffled it and laughed

“I don’t hate you, Tobio-chan.” As he was finishing mussing the younger’s hair, his hand traveled down to Tobio’s face, and his fingers lingered slowly down his cheek. 

Kageyama could feel his blushing, not even just on his face, but it seemed that his whole body had suddenly risen in temperature. 

Oikawa removed his hand quickly, turned his back to Kageyama and approached his car, but before he got in, he looked back at Kageyama and said,

“Let’s do this again Tobio-chan, okay?” without waiting for a response, Oikawa got into his car, and drove away. 

Kageyama was frozen where he stood, staring at the empty space that Oikawa had once occupied. 

“Alright.” He said, to no one in particular.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I write this story with the assumption that Karasuno lost at nationals)


End file.
